Over the years establishments selling ice cream, frozen yogurt and the like have been vexed with problems associated with handling cones for such comestibles in an efficient manner. For example, a server has a problem of keeping track of an order to ensure that the order is being correctly filled and the customer, many times, has a problem of handling a plurality of cones while at the same time paying for the order and receiving change. Various attempts have been made to provide a holder for supporting and delivering ice cream cones to solve the above problems. For example, ice cream cone trays are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,291,805 and D261,466 comprising a tray having a plurality of conical sockets which extend downwardly from the trays with the vertex of each conical socket positioned below its respective open base. U.S. Pat. No. D362,947 shows a support having a single conical socket also with the vertex of the conical socket positioned below its open base. This approach presents a problem in that the sockets are limited to use with conical shaped ice cream cones and are not useful with generally flat-bottomed containers. Another problem is that only ice cream cones having approximately the same angle between the altitude and the side wall as that of the socket are firmly held. Ice cream cones having other angles are loosely held and subject to being jostled and damaged during handling and transporting. Yet another tray is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,555 which shows a carryout beverage tray having a complex configuration with a plurality of protrusion elements and a plurality of cup receiving cavities formed with gripping means for grasping the chime of chime-bottom cups and having a removable retaining means with openings therein receivable on the protrusion elements for use with long-stemmed items. Trays made in accordance with the latter patent require storage of separate component parts, require assembly and are cumbersome.